High voltage control systems, such as high voltage integrated circuits provide a pulsed direct current output signal that swings from a low voltage, or a ground, to a relatively high voltage compared to the reference voltage. For example, a high voltage control system may have a 600, 800, or 1200 volt difference between the high and low portions of the output signal. In order to provide rapid switching between the high and low portions of the output signal, a high side high voltage power transistor has a gate controlled by a high side gate control circuit, while a low side high voltage power transistor has a gate controlled by a low side gate control circuit. The high side high voltage power transistor provides the high portions of the output signal, while the low side high voltage power transistor provides the low portions of the output signal.